Desde Sempre
by K2hudberry
Summary: Eles se conhecem desde crianças, e a predestinação de um amor que brota, ainda na infância, se cumpre de acordo com o seu tempo certo...


**1. Somewhere only we know**

"_**And If you have a minute why don't we go/Talking about that somewhere only we know?/This could be the end of everything/So why don't we go/ Somewhere only we know?" (Keane)**_

(E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos/Falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?/Isso poderia ser o final de tudo/Então por que nós não vamos/Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)

Finn não lembra ao certo, mas foi na primavera de quando tinha entre seis e sete anos que aquela menina de longos, lisos e sedosos cabelos castanhos escuros e brilhantes foi morar na casa ao lado da sua, em Lima, Ohio.

Rachel Berry tinha dois pais e nenhuma mãe. Logo, os dois tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis, pois a mãe de Finn, que era viúva, trabalhava muito e acabava precisando que os vizinhos, Hiram e Leroy Berry, quebrassem o galho para ela algumas vezes. Juntos, eles faziam praticamente tudo. Iam à escola, faziam os deveres, brincavam, jogavam vídeo game, assistiam à tv. "Rachel e Finn, a dupla impossível" – fora assim que os seus pais os batizaram.

Naquele dia, quando tinham dez anos, voltavam silenciosamente da aula no ônibus escolar. Finn estava estranhando, porque sua amiga era simplesmente a pessoa mais tagarela que ele conhecia:

- Que foi, Rach? – ele indagou.

-Nada. – ela respondeu secamente, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

De repente, dos fundos do ônibus, veio o grito maldoso de Dave Karofsky:

- E aí, Berry, como estão seus pais, aquelas _bichas_?

O sangue de Finn ferveu e ele olhou para a amiga, que já era pequena, encolhendo-se mais ainda na poltrona do ônibus.

- Como é que é?! – ele partiu para cima do garoto, tendo que ser segurado por outros colegas. – Repete o que você disse! – Finn exigiu.

-Finn, para, por favor! – Rachel pediu, puxando-o pela mochila.

Finn enviou um olhar mortal para Karofsky, que não perdeu tempo em implicar ainda mais:

- Como é namorar a filha de duas bichas? Você vai virar bicha também? – e riu, seguido pela risadaria dos outros garotos do fundão.

Finn e Rachel coraram violentamente àquela menção de que eram namorados. Desde o início do ano que eles estavam convivendo com aquele tipo de insinuação por parte dos seus colegas de escola; eles simplesmente não pareciam entender que uma garota e um garoto podiam ser amigos!

Quando desceram do ônibus, Finn pegou a mão dela e a conduziu rumo ao parque que havia a poucas quadras dali. Atravessaram o local e chegaram ao início de um terreno com muitas árvores, como uma clareira escondida.

- Eu nunca vim aqui antes. – ela comentou.

- É meu lugar secreto. Quer dizer, agora é o nosso. – Finn disse. – Gosto de vir aqui quando quero ficar só, quando fico triste e não quero que minha mãe ou você vejam... quando quero falar em voz alta com meu pai. – ele completou. –Rachel... por que você não me disse que o Karofsky estava enchendo você? Eu já teria dado um soco nele!

-Por isso mesmo! – Rachel bufou. – Eu não contei porque sabia que você faria uma besteira. E se você fosse suspenso da escola? Carole ficaria muito chateada com você.

-Tá. Mas, mesmo assim, Rach! Seus pais são incríveis, você não pode ficar mal quando ouvir estas coisas.

Rachel jogou o belo cabelo para trás:

- Eu sei que não devia, e eu não me envergonho deles. Mas eu não queria ouvir este tipo de coisa.

Finn estendeu sua mão e ela pegou-a, sentindo-se melhor só com este contato:

- Minha mãe me explicou que, quando as pessoas se amam, não importa se é homem e mulher, dois homens, ou duas mulheres: o que importa é o amor. E você é feliz, seus pais são felizes, e é isso o que importa, não é? –ele completou, com seu lindo sorriso com o canto da boca. Rachel o adorava:

- Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, sabia? – ela sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo na bochecha e de abraçá-lo.

-Você também, Rach. Você é a melhor.

**2 – Kiss me**

"_**Kiss me/ Beneath the milky twilight/Lead me/Out on the moonlit floor" (Sixpence None the Ritcher) **_

(Me beije/Sob um crepúsculo leitoso/Me leve/Para fora, no solo enluarado)

12 anos.

Rachel Berry encarou-se pela última vez no espelho e ajeitou os cachos no penteado ondulado que fizera há pouco no salão de beleza.

Aquele era o dia do seu Bat-Mitzvah, a comemoração judaica pela sua idade de doze anos, que marcava a sua entrada na maturidade religiosa. Os pais dela fizeram questão de chamar amigos e parentes para a festa, em que, segundo a tradição, ela recitaria as bençãos, leria a Torá e a Haftara e daria o discurso Dvar Torá.

Tudo estaria ótimo se Finn estivesse ali, pensou, um pouco desapontada. Seus amigos estavam ali, como Tina, Mercedes, Kurt e Artie. Havia também Noah Puckerman, que não era propriamente seu amigo, mas eles conviviam no templo e na escola, e ele tinha se tornado muito próximo de Finn, de forma que ficaria muito feio não convidá-lo. Apenas Finn Hudson, o seu melhor amigo, não estava lá.

Carole lhe dissera que ele estava em um jogo importante. Rachel suspirou, irritada. Mal eles tinham entrado na adolescência e Finn, que sempre tinha sido um garoto alto, estava a cada dia maior, e fora chamado para o time de futebol da escola. Ele estava adorando, mas ela sentia que o perdia um pouco cada vez que o via mais próximo dos outros garotos, e se distanciando dela. Além do mais, havia as meninas que ficavam agora lançando certos olhares para ele... isso deixava Rachel louca de raiva! Ele era _seu_ melhor amigo!

Durante todo tempo, Rachel tentou dar o seu melhor. Riu, conversou, dançou com os amigos, cantou para os convidados (uma música da Barbra, obviamente), e empurrou a sensação de raiva-ciúme-saudade de Finn para um lugar afastado dentro do seu peito. Ao final, ele finalmente apareceu. O cabelo ainda úmido de quem acabara de tomar banho, a camisa social que ele vestira às pressas, o sorriso encantador estampado no rosto.

-Você veio! – ela gritou ao vê-lo, correndo para abraçá-lo.

{...}

-Desculpa ter me atrasado. – ele pediu. – Eu vim correndo.

Estavam sentados no balanço que havia nos fundos da casa de Finn, iluminados apenas pelas estrelas e a lua.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse. – Só que você perdeu a minha incrível apresentação cantando Don't Rain on My Parade. – ela completou, rindo.

-Eu escuto você cantar esta música quase todo dia desde que nos conhecemos! – ele exclamou, atacando-a com cócegas até ela rir e ficar sem ar.

De repente, recuperando o fôlego, eles pararam e seus olhares se cruzaram. Tudo estava quieto ao seu redor, e um vento cálido soprou, fazendo um pouco do cabelo da garota vir para a frente do seu rosto. Finn retirou-o com delicadeza, mas continuou segurando o rosto dela. O coração de ambos rimbombava contra o peito; nunca tinham sentido aquilo, mas era como se estivessem presos em uma redoma, algo os enlaçava, os enfeitiçava. O garoto aproximou-se dela, e beijou-a. Rachel fechou os olhos, inicialmente assustada, depois, feliz, segurou o ombro de Finn e gostou de quando ele movimentou sua boca sobre a dela. Seus lábios combinavam, e ela seguiu o movimento dele. Finn não conseguia se refrear, os lábios dela eram tão bons! Naquele momento, era como se os fogos do dia da independência estivessem explodindo dentro dele.

**3- Sweet Child O' Mine **

"_**She's got a smile that it seems to me/Reminds me of childhood memories**_

_**Where everything was as fresh/As the bright blue sky" (Guns n' Roses)**_

(Ela tem um sorriso que me parece/ Lembrar-me de memórias de infância

Onde tudo era fresco/ Brilhante como o céu azul)

Finn Hudson era o rei do McKinley High School, ninguém duvidava disso. De braços dados pelos corredores da escola com Quinn Fabray, uma garota bela, loira e que tinha algo de dominador implícito na voz suave, ele era o cara mais invejado dali.

-Oi, Finn. Meu pai mandou dizer que hoje vai passar na sua casa para levar você e sua mãe para jantar conosco. – disse Kurt, ao final da aula de literatura, passando pela carteira dele.

- Não dá para eu ir, tenho um encontro com a Quinn, vê se não enche. – Finn desdenhou.

Rachel observava a cena de longe. Desde que Finn andava se comportando de forma boçal, a amizade entre eles estava cada vez mais desgastada. Ser o quaterback, namorar a garota mais desejada da escola, a líder das cheerios, e estar sempre rodeado por um monte de amigos babacas parecia ter subido à cabeça dele. Não bastasse isso, Carole estava namorando Burt Hummel, pai de Kurt, o que estava atiçando uma rebeldia que ele nunca tinha mostrado antes.

-Você é ridículo. – Rachel esperou que todos saíssem da sala e ficou à sós com Finn. – Precisava falar daquele jeito com o Kurt?

- Eu não quero ter que participar destes programas "família" que minha mãe e o Burt tentam enfiar pela minha goela abaixo. – Finn retorquiu, ríspido.

- E você acha que para o Kurt tá tudo bem? Ele também não quer ter que virar seu irmão, caso os pais de vocês se casem, mas ele tá se esforçando, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Você não tem que me mandar fazer nada. – Finn disse, pegando sua bolsa.

- Nossa, ele tem dezesseis anos e já sabe de tudo, uau. – ela ironizou. – Você não era assim.

Finn sentiu uma pontada atravessar seu peito naquele momento. Ali, parado na sala vazia, ele percebera o quanto estava magoando as pessoas que amava com aquele tom arrogante. Bufando, com raiva, chutou algumas cadeiras antes de sair.

No corredor, deparou-se com uma cena que o deixou incrédulo: Rachel e Puck conversando baixo, em uma troca intensa de olhares. Finn não os ouvia, mas não gostou nada de vê-la sorrindo e jogando charme para o seu amigo, que correspondia com aquele olhar predador que Finn já o vira lançar para um monte de meninas. Sem raciocinar direito, foi em direção a eles:

- Ora, não sabiam que vocês eram assim tão próximos. – tentou dar um tom casual à voz, mas suas entranhas ardiam de raiva por dentro.

- A gente se aproximou muito no acampamento judaico das últimas férias, Finn. Se estivéssemos nos falamos com mais frequência, você saberia disto. – ela rebateu, ácida.

- E eu convidei a Rachel para a festa hoje na casa da Santana. – contou Puck, segurando a cintura dela.

Finn nunca quis esmurrar tanto alguém quanto Puck naquele momento. Porém, manteve a hombridade, deu um tchau e foi embora. Rachel e Puck, essa era boa.

{...}

Festa na casa de Santana, e Rachel se perguntava o por quê tinha aceitado aquele convite de Puck. Aliás, o que havia entre eles? Eles eram judeus, e o garoto até que conseguia ser educado com ela, mas eles não estavam namorando nem nada.

Após uma hora de festa, ela estava entediada. Puck tinha ido pegar algo para eles comerem e ela não gostava muito da galera que estava lá. Foi para fora e viu Finn e Quinn discutindo. Tentando ser o mais discreta possível, deu meia volta, mas sentiu que uma mão enorme e forte a segurava pelo ombro.

- Quer sentar um pouco aqui comigo?

- E se sua namorada nos vir juntos? Ela vai dar outro escândalo. – respondeu Rachel. – No mais, não sei se tô gostando muito de você no momento, Hudson.

Ele inspirou:

- Você tá realmente brava comigo, eu entendo.

Acabaram sentando-se em uns bancos de pedra que havia no jardim da casa dos Lopez.

- Qual é a do seu lance com o Puck?

- Finn, eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida! – Rachel irritou-se. – Você também não me conta nada sobre seu namoro com a Quinn.

- Droga! – Finn também se irritou. – Custa me responder direito?

- E custa você voltar a ser o cara legal que você era antes?

Ele coçou a nuca, aflito:

- Rach, eu só quero te proteger! O Puck é o maior galinha, ele vai trocar você por outra, vai te fazer sofrer, e...

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou entregar o meu coração para o Noah? Sério? – ela riu. – A gente só tá ficando.

-E... para quem você vai entregar o seu coração? – a voz de Finn saiu grave, baixa, rouca.

Rachel lembrou de uma noite mágica, há quatro anos, em que ele lhe deu seu primeiro beijo.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela levantou-se, foi em direção à rua; estava com vontade de ir embora, ir para longe, afastar-se de Finn e dos sentimentos que ele despertava nela, até que ele alcançou-a. Trocaram um olhar intenso, e, um segundo depois, suas bocas estavam ávidas se beijando, as línguas se enroscando. Finn segurou-a com mais firmeza junto a si e Rachel soltou um gemido baixo, que eriçou mais ainda o rapaz. Parecia que o tempo havia parado e só existiam eles ali, naquela calçada, trocando um beijo ardente. Mas um carro passou com o som alto, desfazendo o encanto, fazendo os dois se afastarem ofegantes.

- Você sempre vai ser a minha garota. – Finn disse, abraçando-a.

**4 - Chasing Pavements**

"_**If I tell the world/I'll never say enough/'Cause it was not said to you**_

_**And that's exactly what I need to do/If I'm in love with you" (Adele)**_

(Se eu dissesse ao mundo/Eu não diria o bastante/Por que não foi dito a você

E é exatamente o que preciso fazer/Se eu estiver amando você)

Eles se formaram e se mudaram. Finn conseguira uma bolsa na universidade da Pensilvânia por ser um ótimo jogador de futebol, e Rachel seguiu seu sonho de tentar ser estrela da Broadway em Nova York. A despedida foi dura, e eles não tinham noção de que chorariam tanto e sentiriam tanto a falta um do outro.

Passados alguns anos, finalmente Burt e Carole decidiram oficializar a união com uma celebração e uma festa. Rachel voltou à Lima juntamente com Kurt, com quem estava dividindo o apartamento na Big Apple, e Finn veio dois dias antes, aproveitando que não teria jogos mais naquela semana.

-Rachel. – ele sorriu, abraçando-a tão forte que a retirou do chão.

- Finn! – ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. – Que bom que deu tempo para você vir.

- Eu não perderia o casamento por nada! – Finn sorriu. – Eu adoro o Burt, e minha mãe agora é tão feliz! Não sei como eu pude ser tão idiota de me opor ao romance deles há uns anos.

- Você tava passando por uma típica fase de aborrecência. – ela sorriu.

Ficaram uns minutos se olhando, absortos um no outro. Aos vinte anos, Finn era simplesmente o homem mais lindo que Rachel já conhecera. Alto, cabelo liso e castanho-escuro adoravelmente bagunçado, sardas sobre aquele belo nariz esculpido e um sorriso que era um misto de inocência e malícia. Rachel também estava linda. Finn sabia bem que ela às vezes tivera suas crises de autoestima, mas ela estava ótima, com o cabelo longo, ondulado, a pele morena convidativa e as pernas torneadas que tanto o tinham torturado na época da adolescência.

-Você... você tá com alguém? – ele perguntou hesitante, sentando-se no sofá onde tantas vezes já se esparramara junto com ela.

- Não. Terminei um namoro há alguns meses.

-Ah, é. Vi algo no seu facebook. – ele comentou.

- E você? Está com alguém?

-Também não.

Silêncio.

- Eu posso ser seu par no casamento, se você quiser. – ofereceu-se Rachel, rindo.

- Adoraria. – ele sorriu.

{...}

O casamento foi um sucesso. Durante a festa, Finn e Rachel dançaram, cantaram juntos, riram de antigas histórias e mataram a saudade de amigos e dos seus pais. Parecia tudo tão perfeito... em um gesto espontâneo, natural, Finn segurou a mão dela sobre a mesa. Rachel sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, mas Finn sustentou o olhar e disse, baixo, para que apenas ela o ouvisse:

- Eu quero falar com você.

Saíram discretamente, e foram andando meio à esmo, com a garota segurando o braço do rapaz.

- Parece que gostamos realmente de noites estreladas. – ela comentou, ao encarar o céu da cidade àquela hora.

- Toda vez que a noite está assim lembro de você. – ele segredou.

Frente a frente, em silêncio, histórias de toda uma vida indo e vindo em suas mentes, os sentimentos voando em todas direções.

- Eu... eu sempre gostei de você, Rach. Desde que te vi, chegando da mudança com os seus pais, descendo do carro com aquele vestido rosa e uma Barbie na mão.

Ela sorriu, com os olhos um pouco marejados:

- Você lembra?

- Claro. Lembro do dia em que você e eu estávamos aprendendo a patinar e você quebrou o braço; eu fui o primeiro a desenhar no gesso. Lembro quando você me salvou da reprovação em matemática no nono ano, e de quando a gente foi assistir a um filme do Harry Potter no cinema pela primeira vez. – Finn também sorriu. – Eu sempre te amei. Te amo desde sempre. E hoje, eu só... eu vi que não quero mais perder você.

- Finn... eu sempre amei você, também. Primeiro como meu melhor amigo, e depois que você me beijou pela primeira vez... eu te amei calada. - ela baixou os olhos. – Lembra de quando tínhamos dezesseis anos... estávamos em uma festa na casa da Santana. Você me perguntou para quem eu daria o meu coração... ele já era seu. Sempre foi.

Finn enlaçou-a pela cintura:

- Eu agora tomo posse dele, querida. Eu sou seu, você é minha, e sempre foi assim.

Eles não sabem como conseguiram ser capazes de pegar um táxi, ir a um hotel, pegar a chave do quarto e conseguir subir sem sucumbirem ao amor e à paixão. Entraram no quarto aos tropeços, beijando-se sensualmente, arrancando suas roupas, gemendo, enroscando-se um no outro.

Finn beijou o corpo todo dela, sussurrando:

- Você é tão linda... – e começou a roçar os dentes em seus seios, torturando-a. – Sempre soube que eles eram assim... perfeitos.

Continuaram a explorar o corpo um do outro, com beijos, lambidas, pele contra pele, até Finn olhar profundamente dentro dos olhos de Rachel e dizer "eu te amo" antes de penetrá-la. O céu e mais além: eles foram até lá, juntos, felizes, praticamente gritando de luxúria e êxtase, completos e definitivamente ligados para sempre.

5- **A man and a woman **

"_**You can run from love/And if it's really love it will find you**_

_**Catch you by the heel" (U2)**_

(Você pode fugir do amor/ E se for realmente amor ele te achará

Te pegará pelos tornozelos)

Rachel sorriu ao pegar o exame com o médico. Ela já sabia aquilo, só precisava de uma confirmação. Encomendou um jantar caprichado em um restaurante, arrumou todo o apartamento, colocou velas para arrematar a decoração, e, claro, avisara com bastante antecedência que naquele dia ela não poderia se apresentar porque estaria em uma noite especial com o _seu marido_.

Finn chegou da redação da TV cansado naquela noite. Tinha deixado de jogar futebol quando transferiu-se para NY com o objetivo de fazer Jornalismo lá, para poder viver com o Rachel. Agora, trabalhava em uma emissora de televisão em um programa esportivo; era engraçado quando alguém o reconhecia nas ruas, porquê ali em casa, a sua mulher, Rachel Berry, era a famosa.

-Amor? – ele estranhou a penumbra do apartamento e o silêncio. Se estivesse em casa, geralmente Rachel estaria escutando algum musical nas alturas.

-Oi. – ela surgiu vinda do corredor, sorrindo.

- UAU. – ele sorriu também. – Já disse o quanto você é gata?

- Já. – ela riu, aproximando-se do marido. Finn segurou seus quadris e deixou-se envolver pelo perfume dela. – Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo. – ele repetiu, sem demora.

- Você vai ser papai.

-Eu vou ser...HAN?

Rachel caiu na risada, e Finn ainda a segurava, aturdido, entre estupidamente feliz e estupidamente perplexo:

- Você, Finn Hudson, vai ser papai. E adivinha, eu vou ser a mãe.

- Rach... – ele não conseguia dizer mais nada, só abraçar, beijar a esposa, colocá-la no colo, girá-la no ar...

{...}

Peter e Scarlet Hudson nasceram grandes e saudáveis em um dia de primavera. Finn e Rachel não cansavam de analisar cada feição dos gêmeos, cada dedo, cada traço.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, emocionado, ao lado de Rachel que, cansada, descansava no quarto do hospital.

- Pelo o quê? – ela murmurou, segurando a mão dele e beijando os nós dos seus dedos.

- Por me fazer feliz desde sempre. – ele disse, beijando-a.


End file.
